doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/Time Blast
There was a once a planet named Earth.It was populated by humans,and animals.But Earth was never a safe place.Daleks,Cyberman,Zygons,Silurians,Sontarans,Weeping Angels and many others always roamed around.More currently,The Cytrons!An robot alien species,who roamed around since it's begining.But they were exiled,by our loved friend,The Doctor.Before the exile,Cytrons attacked humanity lots of times,but the reason was never found out....until today.Today is the day when they will rise!Today is the day they'll break trough the exile.Today is the day the Doctors unite!Let's go togheter,to see the day 12th and 11th Doctor saved the day...or didn't they? Earth, 06.10.2013: Trish:Adam,come over there! Adam:What is it? Trish:Come and look at this!I found this on a space software. Adam:It looks like a planet. Trish:I know.But it's made of metal and... Adam:What's wrong with it being made of metal? Trish:Let me finish!It's made of metal and..it keeps moving. Adam:Of course it's moving.We also do. Trish:You don't understand!There is no solar systerm around it.It's just approaching our Solar System. Adam:Maybe it's just a prank the creators put in. Trish:Maybe.....-she said while leaving the computer.(G) On the strange planet: Cytron:What are your plans? CytronLeader:We'll break the exile!We'll return!!Today,is the day we will rise! Cytron:How?And did we got our planet out of our system? CytronLeader:It's part of the plan! In The Tardis: Clara:What are you looking at? Doctor:At the monitor!Isn't it obvisous. Clara:Yea,but what's on the monitor? Doctor:This is the Cytron planet. Clara:Oh...the Cytrons.I remember them. Doctor:I know you do...but it's aproaching. Clara:Aproaching? Doctor:Is coming towards Earth.I've been observing it for a while.It left it's solar system,and since then,they keept aproaching. Clara:But they can't come here!You exiled them. Doctor:...I know...but I just don't feel well when I know they are aproaching. Clara:Oh... Doctor:We are going to visit someone! Clara:Who? Doctor:Unit. At Unit: Kate:Hello Doctor. Doctor:Yea yea,leave formalities.I didn't came here for a chat.(A) Kate:I know.It's about Cytronius,right? Doctor:Yes. Clara:What's Cytronius? Doctor:It's the Cytron's planet.The one that's aproaching,remember? Clara:Yea. Doctor:When did you acknowledged of it,Kate? Kate:5 years ago. Doctor;Ha!I beat you there!I was observing it for 6 years. Clara: (Wow..they really were into it since a long time ago..) Kate:What do you know that I don't know because I started too late? Doctor:Nothing much.Just that they left their solar system. Kate:Our scientists had invesigated it,and we found out some interesting facts.But let's firstly go to time-room. Clara: (Time Room?) Unit,3 years ago(11th Doctor): Doctor11:Nice to see you again,Kate.(L) Kate:Are you alone this time? Doctor11:I prefer not to talk about it. Kate:You lost them didn't you? Doctor11:Amy and Rory were great people... Kate:I know...Anyway,the real reason I called you here is to take you to the time room. Unit,present(12th Doctor): Kate:Here,inside there,Doctor. Time Room(All Doctors): Doctor11:...WHAT? Doctor12:11?? Kate:I've collected you.I got 11 3 years ago. 11:You're me? Doctor:What is this room,Kate? Kate:It's the time room.In this room,every moment happends in the same time.That's how you're both here. 11:Why did you brought me here? Kate:Cytronius.It's aproaching.It will arrive on Earth tomorow. 11:But I exiled them. Kate:They'll break trough. Doctor:How? 11:That's not posible. Kate:They will invade Earth. 11:Then let's stop them before they arrive!(L) On Cytronius,Leader Room: Cytron:When will we arrive sir?(I) CytronLeader:More soon than you think. CytronGuard:We have intruders sir! CytronLeader:I know who they are.I was expecting at them....catch them and bring them to me! On the main's building hall: 11:They should be around there. Doctor:I know. Clara:Gha!!*she got caught by a CytronGuard* Doctor:CLARA! 11:A Cytron! CytronGuard:I've got orders from the leader to bring you all to him. 11:That's why we come here!So bring us to him! Leader Room: CytronLeader:Hello Doctor and Doctor! Doctor:Stop whatever you are doing! CytronLeader:Nope.I'll send you back to Earth,so you could see it's last day.Cause tomorow we'll arrive! 11:And how exactly are sending us back? CytronLeader:Guard! CytronGuard appeared,draging the Tardis after him: CytronLeader:Guard!Put them in! The CytronGuard toss them in the Tardis.(F) CytronLeader:Goodbye! Earth: Doctor:Ugh.... 11:What do we do now? Earth, 07.10.2013: Thris:Oh my god,Adam... Adam:What is it? Trish:Look at the window. Adam:*looks on the window*WHAT THE HOLY ....? Trish:It's the same planet!From the space software!It's on the sky! Outside: *All the people are outside looking at it* Man1:What is this? Women1:Will it be crashing? Man2:What's going on? Trish:...I seen it...on a space software... Adam:Trish,go inside! Trish:A house won't help me against a planet that is on the sky! Somewhere between all the people: Doctor:What do we do now? 11:I have no idea... Kate:We must stop them somehow... Clara:But you exiled them... Doctor:They broke it! Clara:How? Doctor:I don't know... 100 Cytrons appear:® Cytron:Take the people as hostage!Kill the useless humans! All the people:AAAAH!!!*RUN* Doctor:There they are.....I have a plan! In The Tardis: Doctor:Ok everyone!Listen here!The only way to stop them is... Doctor12 and 11:...to find the clock and put the exile back! Clara:The clock? Doctor:When I was in my 3rd form,I used the clock to exile the Cytrons.That clock has more power than just an exile. Kate:We have it at the Black Archive. 11:Let's go an take it then.Let's walk to the Black Archive! Doctor:Was I that stupid?We can't just walk to it.There are thousands of Cytrons out there!Let's go with the Tardis. At Black Archive 11:So where exactly is the clock? Kate:Right the......shhhhh Clara:*whispering*Why? Kate:*whispering*There is a Cytron ahead Doctor:*whispering*He may had found out about our intentions. Clara:*whispering*How do we pass now? Kate:OH NO! Everyone:SHHHHHH! Cytron:Who is there?? 11:Why did you shouted? Kate:He picked up the clock! Cytron:Doctors!Clara!Kate!Confirmed! Doctor:Damn it.... Cytron:I posses the clock now!You won't exile us! I EXILE YOU! Doctor:I don't think so! 11:Neither do I! 12 and 11 pointed their screwdriver to him* Cytron:AAAAH!My head..it hurts...s..stop it! Doctor:Give us the clock and we'll stop!(E) Cytron:NO!I won't give you the clock. Doctor:You realize that if you don't give us the clock,we won't stop,and you'll die!We'd take the clock anyways!But in one of the options,you are dead! Cytron:F..fine!Here!*tosses the clock* 11:Now leave the Black Archive! Cytron:Y..yea...*leaves* Clara:Your screwdrivers really would had killed him? Doctor:Of course not.But we need a way to make him give us the clock! Kate:USE IT! 11:Why do you rush?We can't!We must be outside! Clara:Then let's go out! Doctor:Alright! On Cytrons ship: Cytron:Leader!Leader!The Doctors posses the clock!!! CytronLeader:What?Let's go down there! Earth: CytronLeader:Cytrons...KILL ALL THE HUMANS! Doctor:I have the clock! CytronLeader:I know..but if you use it,I'll kill humanity! 11:Too late! 11 and 12:*trows the clock in the air* CytronLeader:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!WE'LL RETURN!!!!!! All Cytrons gets back to their ship/planet,and magically returns to their system. 11:I don't know why they are against the humanity... Clara:You did it! Doctor:We always do. Kate:Come on Doctor,to the time-room,to send you back to your timeline. Doctor:This is my timeline! Kate:Not you!The other you! 11:She meant me! Doctor:Oh. At Trish's and Adam's house:(Y) Trish:Look Adam!On the space software!The planet is where it must be. Adam:Yea,that's cool.Now come on,we have to eat. Trish:Right! Just as they left,on the computer screen,the planet starts moving again. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald